


The Sadness, I know the Most

by erdaenos



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Konoe and Asato after GE. I might add more chapters if I got the feelings. Well, here the dribbles about cuties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On way to Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desparate and in deep need of Lamento. Well; it might short and fluffy

It's another evening and another stop. They are now closer to Kira Village.

"Two more days," Konoe mumbles as he sit near Asato who's grooming. 

Unconsciously, the brown cat scratches his right arm... which no way to be found. He ends up scratches his waist awkwardly.

Asato's eyes down casts; sadness and feeling guilty. 

Whatever Konoe said, he lost an arm because of Asato. He can remember every seconds of that day. The day which the world engulfed with Void and Darkness; the day when two moons meet up. The black cat really want to sharpen his nail so he wont think about it anymore.

Realize his touga felt down, Konoe moves even closer to him till the outline of them clash each other. His crooked tail gently pats Asato's side.

"Are you okay, Asato?"

"...Konoe."

With a tired expression, Asato bit his lower lips and grip a root to less his anxious.

Chuckles, Konoe kiss the black cat's nose, his cheek, eyelids, than forehead. Slowly, carefully, gently and warm. Asato closed his eyes before warp his arms around the delicate body frame. Now it is Asato's time to duplicate his partner did.

At one point, the kisses met, warm and heavy. The black cat already got a lesson before so he wont messed up this moment with over-heat. It's not like he doesnt want to do it but every time he saw Konoe's right arm; e can only feel desparate guilty. Ashamed for all he did

Yet, Konoe didnt blame him or anything. Konoe just lovingly snuggles and give a warm heart that he never get before. Asato loves him... Really really lovrs him that it scared himself.

Konoe takes a deep breath before licking Asato, ask him to pry it open. The black cat hesitates

"What is it?" Konoe whimpered.

"...Can I really with you?"

"Of course you can. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm... not worth of your love, Konoe. But I can't handle it if you're with someone else."


	2. At One Point I can't Resists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asato's questioning his well-being beside Konoe who lost so many things because of him. Konoe's analyzing the situation carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short story that somehow comes out my head. Continuation of last chapter

"Can I really be with you?" Asato asked abruptly.

That one question that suddenly came when both of them rested on their way to the Kira Village. One way or another, Konoe had noticed that Asato's avoiding to look into his eyes too long. He thought that maybe his partner only tired from the long journey but now this question appear; there's no doubt about it anymore. Asato's depressed.

Konoe blinked his eyes; can't believe his partner even thought something like that. He wanted to shout his anger out yet at the time he saw Asato's darkened face. Konoe can only feel his sadness and anxiety.

Both of them were afraid to be left alone. They knew the most about being isolated and pressured with things that weren't really their fault. Konoe could almost see himself inside Asato. Because of it, he hugged the black cat. Because any reasons he had, he couldn't make Asato more concerned than this.

"Of course you can. What are you so afraid of?" Konoe asked gently. He tried his best to keep his composure.

Asato whispered. He said, "I'm not worth of your love, Konoe. But I can't handle it if you're with someone else."

"Then, you should never let me go," Konoe responded without thinking. "I'm here even thou that Rai wanted me to be his Sanga. I'm here because I chose to be with you. It's not about worth. It's about accepting your feelings as I already accepted yours."

The blue-sky eyes were looking to Konoe's; brightened a bit. "But, Konoe... your hand. You lost it because of me. I... I can't forgi--."

The words suddenly disappear with Konoe's locking Asato mouth with his. Their tails rubbed each other passionately. Asato still hesitated and refused to go any further. On other hand, Konoe wanted Asato to stop thinking about those awful memories. What had happened will never change and that's why there's no need to dwell in them too long. Konoe understand this yet he can't explain them to Asato.

At one moment, he just can't resist.

"Konoe," he whispered.

"...don't say things like that anymore," Konoe murmured. "All I wanted now is you. This very moment is precious to me. I lost my hand with honor. I have nothing to be ashamed of. That's why..." The younger cat put his head to Asato's chest, tried to hide his tears. In the end, he whimpered, "That's why, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"...! Konoe, are you crying?"

"Am not."

"Will you please look at me?"

"No, not now."

"Konoe, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Desparately, Asato warped his arms around Konoe. The warmth was built and the sadness finally poured out.

"You idiot. There's nothing you should apologize about! It's only-- I mean, I just..."

"I'm sorry, Konoe. I love you so much."

Flinched, the younger cat finally moved his head up. There were still tracks of streaming tears on his cheek. "You're such a big clueless cat."


End file.
